Don't Fall into the Darkness
by BreakingTheReasons
Summary: a story on Marshall Lee and his life in the darkness since his mom died and his sister turned up missing even till now he searches for her with only the matching dog tags to guide him but the longer he cant find that piece of the past the more darkness be falls him can Fionna help him find her and save him from the darkness and will they fall in love in the process?
1. Chapter 1- A Past Better Forgotten

Don't Fall into the Dark

Chapter 1 – A Past Better Forgotten

The bombs dropped as fast as the lifeless bodies fell. Their faces were twisted with pain, fear, sadness, and death as their blood painted the ground an ugly scarlet-grey color. The scene that unfolded in front of six-year-old Marshall Lee but he couldn't move he seemed frozen to the destruction. His mind was screaming as loud as the people who were running past him he was shaking like a lost puppy searching for his mom and his little sister Mar. His eyes wondered desperately for her fearing the worst he faintly herd his name the name that would sin him for the rest of his life…..

He turned his head to the left as his mother's long blonde hair caught his eyes. Her ruby red eyes showed a desperate look as she struggled to reach out to him with Mar clinging onto her leg. He ran as fast as his body allowed him to go and safely stumbled into his mother's arms. Marshall held on to his sister as the three of them ran hand in hand for shelter. Finally reaching a fairly sized building their mother motioned them inside quickly. As the explosions could be heard outside the siblings huddled close to their mom wishing this suffering would end soon. Then as is it was planned death reared its ugly head a bomb had landed a bit too close to the building blowing it up. Marshall had blacked out for a few minutes but had awoken to his mother shield Mar from the flying bricks and wood. He screamed seeing her body slump to the ground. He scrambled up to his feet and pushed and tripped his way over to her and Mar who was crying hard.

Their mom struggled to try and free herself after a few minutes she gave up with Mar crying and her right and Marshall not even looking towards her on her left she breathed deeply for a minute withdrawing her hands to her neck taking off two of her necklaces. Hand each of them their own dog tags with their own names, blood types, and parents' names engraved in them.

"You two protect each other and if you are separated let these bring you back together again... mommy loves you both very much…_Marshall…Mar" _she managed before the rest of the pile had collapsed over her trapped body.

Mar screamed and started crying again but Marshall reacted, grabbing her hand and running her into a forest on the outskirts of town. After about five minutes of running stumbling and tripped, having branches hit their faces. Finally after he slowed down he tripped and tumbled Mar letting out a loud gasp appeared by his side in a flash

"MARLEE! (what his sister calls him) ARE YOU OKAY?" Mar panicked checking his arms for any major cuts or bruises

"DAMNNIT!" He yelled scaring Mar a bit into jumping back

"m-mommy said w-were not supposed to u-u-use bad words m-marlee" she stuttered

"LOOK AROUND MAR! LOOK AT WHAT'S HAPPENING AROUND YOU! OR ARE YOU GOING TO CRY ABOUT THAT TOO? MOM'S NOT HERE SHE'S DEAD JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE IN THAT TOWN!" he yelled at her

She flinched a bit as she took in every word. Looking down she clenched her fist shaking a bit she spoke lightly.

"at least we have each other" her voice broke t the last word making her sound pathetic and sad

"WE COULD HAVE HAD OUR MOM TOO BUT YOU HAD TO STAND BY THE WINDOW TO SEE IF IT WAS OVER SHE SHEILDED YOU AND DIED BECAUSE OFF YOU!" he screamed even louder with his rage raising

"m-marlee i-I'm sorry i-it's my fault it's all my fault" she cried attempting to hug her brother

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU MURDERER!" he yelled with all his might. He regretted the words right as they came out of his mouth looking up desperately Mar looked straight into his eyes, the ruby red eyes they both got from their mother.

"y-your right m-maybe if I had died back t-there m-mommy would still b-b-be alive im sorry it's a-all my fault" she said sadly smiling at the ground

"Mar wai-" he said trying to stop her

"im sorry Marlee ill leave you alone now good-bye" she turned and ran, ran away from him and farther through the dark forest letting her hair whip through the wind behind her leaving him there to hate himself

"MAR COME BACK IM SORRY!" he said trying to run after her but fell

"_im sorry…." He whispered_


	2. Chapter 2- the Ball and the Beauty

Don't Fall into the Dark

Chapter 2

Marshall Lee woke up in a cold sweat. It was that nightmare again. The more Marshall had it the more he hated himself. After his sister Mar left he meet a traveler named Samantha who had taken care of him for a few years then had left him too. After the Samantha thing he lived on his own for a while until he meet Loe a middle-aged woman who offered to take care of him and after a few years he started calling her mom and soon enough she bit him and turned him into the king he is now. He had friends and such but that never helped the fact it was his fault he lost his sister. More than a thousand years since that happened he already expected her to be dead. Laying his head back down into the pillow he sighed.

Then like life carried on there was a knock on his down. Muttering a curse word to himself he floated down stairs not caring about his current appearance he opened the door to the young energetic blonde adventuress Fionna.

"Hey Marshall I just wanted to invi- MARSHALL YOUR SHIRTLESS!" she screamed covering her eyes

He looked down feeling annoyed and flew upstairs throwing a random shirt on then flew back down to greet the little ball of sunshine.

"Hey Fionna what you need" He asked in a Tired deep voice

"Hey dude I wanted to make sure if you were going to play at the ball tonight" she asked

"huh oh yeah sure whatever" he answered rubbing his eyes and sighing

"hey man are you okay? You seem all down in the dumpster" she asked worried

"oh yeah umm sorry I just was thinking of my sister again and its gets me down" he answered truthfully

Fionna's eyes suddenly got huge and Marshall had just realized what he did face-palming himself Fionna used the loudest voice she had

"YOU HAVE A SISTER!" she said more of a statement then a question

"Uhh yeah…..but it's my fault she's gone I wouldn't be surprised if she was dead either" he said coldly then stared off the to side

"DON'T SAY THAT! WHAT IF SHES ALIVE?! WHAT IF SHE LIVES AROUND HERE?! WHAT IF WHAT IF-"she screamed before being cut off by Marshall

"Fionna stop yelling I'm right here and what if what?" he asked a little annoyed

"What if we looked for her together" she whispered

Marshall was silent for a minute as if he was trying to take in the whole situation for himself. He thought of all the things wrong with that then looked back at the blonde girl

"Fionna….I can't even list how many things are wrong with that idea….the last time I saw her was over a thousand years ago there's no way she's still around and even if we found anything out about her it's not like we can bring her back to life anyway" he replied

"but it would be worth it just to know what happened to her wouldn't it?" she asked sadly

"no…no! NO! just NO! Fionna look just forget it okay? She's not coming back! Why don't you just leave? Ill see you at gumball's party" he said closing the door in her face

He only had an hour to get everything ready and dressed for the ball bubble-butt was throwing and he had to hurry. He started by putted his 3x3ft amp and axe bass by the door. He jumped in the shower washing his hair with twilight scented shampoo and conditioner. He Dried and styled his hair, combing it out and applying hair gel. Satisfied with his hair he moved to his bedroom to pick out his wardrobe. After a few minutes of going through all his dressy clothes he pulled on black skinny jeans, put on a white dress shirt the came down to his elbow with a black open vest over it and an aqua blue tie and last but not least he put on black and aqua blue shoes to match.

He flew into the kitchen and inserted his fangs into an apple then a few strawberries. He walked into the living room and threw the axe bass over his shoulder. Feeling like he had forgotten something he looks back and spots the chain necklace with the two dog tags on it. Staring at them for a while he sighs, picks them up and puts them in his pocket. He picks up his amp with his vampire strength and fly's over to the candy kingdom.

After he arrives he greets bubba and starts to set up his bass and plugs in his amp. While the other guitarist and drummer set up the sound and their instruments, hitting a few notes to make sure there in tune Marshall lets his eyes search the crowd for a certain blonde.

"h-hey marshall" he heard someone almost whisper behind him

He turns around and is instantly mesmerized by the young adventuress. She wasn't wearing her bunny hat and let her hair flow down past her shoulders a bit. She wore a strapless white dress that had three layers that ended at her knee's. she wore a little bit of make-up that was enough to complement her facial features.

"do i-I look w-w-weird?" she asked looking down at the floor

"FIONNA YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL" he told her

"thanks Marshall" she said smiling at him "are you about to play?"

"yeah wanna watch?" he asked

"of course" she told him

After about four songs that Marshall sang the more and more people listened and cheered even the candy prince himself clapped along. Marshall looked around and smirked to himself getting an evil idea

"hey im going to do something a little different at this performance" he said "Fionna could you come up to the stage please?" he asked into the mic

Everyone cheered as she had gotten up with Marshall help. He motioned her to a seat and the band started to play

_Were you honest when you said _

_I could never leave your bed?_

_Wake me up and let me know you're alive_

_And will you fall in love again?_

_Is the scent slowly spreading_

_I've been answering machines all night_

_Now the doctor's dancing in _

_while the ambulance's sing_

_Another boy without a sharper knife_

_That moment, that where i_

_Kill the conversation_

_Wrap this up_

_With a knife that loves to feel_

_How do you know how deep to go before it's real_

_Take me home!_

The crowd cheered louder and Fionna blushed. Marshall smirked at her

"don't fall for me now Fi" he laughed floating off stage


	3. Chapter 3- Something else broke

Don't Fall into the Dark

Chapter 3

Fionna would have pushed him off stage with that stupid cheeky smile of his. He floated to go get some red punch and talk with some party guest. Fan girls were throwing themselves at Marshall, it seemed all he had to do was smile and they would melt. He looked back at Fionna and winked she felt blood rush to her cheeks and slight anger knowing he was only teasing her. She hopped off the stage and went to the food table that was her only problem she ate when she thought a lot about things and she was thinking hard about the conversation she and Marshall had earlier this morning. She hated it when he left her hanging on things especially when it was about the mysterious vampire king himself.

Marshall was in the middle of talking to LSP about some random gossip he couldn't really care about. Feeling a bit careless he let his eyes wonder for Fionna and soon found her nibbling on a cookie. Chuckling he remained watching her then noticed cinnamon buns carrying in a new thing of red punch and of course being cinnamon bun she tripped sending the large glass bowl flying. Marshall reacted fast and run to take the hit. Succeeding in his goal it spilled all over his white shirt and pants. Everyone gasped and went silent even the cookie Fionna was chomping on fell out her mouth.

"i-im so sorry I d-d-didn't mean to I promise!" cinnamon buns panicked

"it's fine as long as you're not hurt and stand up ladies shouldn't be so close to broken glass" he said extending hand to help her up

Everyone remained silent and it was starting to get awkward. Fionna feeling really bad about Marshall's clothes but really surprised at the thing with cinnamon buns motioned for the band to keep playing. Marshall looked left then right and finally spotted the candy prince.

"YO! BUBBA! Can you get someone to clean this stuff up? It'll stain the floor" he asked him

Prince Gumball was even more shocked but soon snapped out of it and called someone over. The party continued on while the band played a few slow songs. Marshall walked out to the balcony and was soon followed by Fionna.

"Marshall im really sorry about the clothes I know you were protecting me" she said a little sadly looking down at the ground

"oh this it's fine Fi ill always protect you just watch" he told her putting his shirt in his mouth sucking out the staining red giving her a smirk

"Well i-it's good you're okay" she told him

"Fi what's the matter?" he asked worried

"Nothing Marshall really" she said turning away

"Come on Fi I know you better than that you can tell me" he said pinching her cheeks

"I just hont het hit marshall hy hont hou hat least try to find hour hister?" she asked him (translation: I just don't get it Marshall why won't you at least try to find your sister?)

"Because Fi…..I can't do that to myself and give myself false hope like that it'll only hurt me more" he told her looking down at the ground sadly

"Why don't you let me look for her?" she asked "please? I know I can at least find some information on her maybe even find her grave if she's really dead!"

Marshall sighed not wanting to hear any of this anymore. He hated to talk about her knowing it was his fault and that he could never protect her even after that was his mom's dying wishes. He hated himself for the event. At some points in his early life he would steal or he would drink to get the lingering thought out of his mind. He would cut himself at the pain of remembering the little crying face he never wanted to see. He was closed up from people always in the dark at his house sitting in the closet at the agony of knowing she was off lost, scared, hurt, or even dead.

"what about the dog tags you always have with you?" she asked "doesn't that have your full name on it? We could use that as a clue!" she told him then went on into a big speech on how he shouldn't give up hope and at least tell someone about it

"fi…Fi! FI! If I show you the dog tags will you just shut up?" He begged more then asking

She nodded happily as she seemed to watch his every move and breath. He looked at her confused then laughed reaching into his back pocket. Suddenly fear and desperation was written on his face. Fionna just watching curiously sort of scared seeing him desperately search all his pockets.

_Oh no he lost them! _Fionna thought sadly _I can't stand seeing him like this I have to help him find the only thing linking him to his sister_ _plus I really owe him for the dress_

Fionna grabbed his hand and lead him back into the ballroom. She was determined to find that necklace. Nothing seemed like it could stop her she told Marshall to search the left of the dance room while she took the right. Clacking her heels trying her best looking on the floor and asking people she finally spotted the chain but gumball not noticing it of course walked forward.

"STOP! GUMBALL!" she yelled running as fast as she could in heels

But she was too late. He stepped directly on them breaking them into pieces. Everyone went silent as the candy prince seemed to question what had happened. And like it was predicted Marshall had him by the collar slamming him into the wall. He couldn't think he was drowning in rage. He squeezed his fist and raised it up ready to punch him. The next time he did was even more shocking. Marshall fell on his hands and knees with his head down staring down at the broken pieces. He cried, Marshall Lee the vampire king, the coolest guy in all of Aaa had just cried. Fionna couldn't speak or move she just watched as Marshall bawled at Gumball's feet.

He ran out before Fionna could talk to him. Gumball still shaking from being slammed into the wall remained there looking like a lost puppy. Everyone started to leave disappearing out the door talking about the incident. Leaving Fionna and Gumball silent staring at the shattered object.

_That wasn't the only think that broke that day now Marshall's past really was destroyed and so was his undead heart_


End file.
